Pieśń o oczach
W cichych rozmodleń szarej wieczornej godzinie, Gdy smętki ugorami pustymi się włóczą, Gdy wielka marzeń cisza spod obłoków płynie, A tylko w dali sennym szeptem fale mruczą Lub kwiat zwiędły, padając, drzew liście porusza, Staje w kobiety oczach zapłakana dusza. Ciche kobiece oczy! O, tonie jeriorne! Jakiś kobold, zazdrosny pań skarbów bajecznych, Ukrył w głębinach waszych dziwy cudów wiecznych! Światy kobiecych oczu! O, tonie jeziorne, W dzień milczące błękitów odbitych posową, O, jak cudowną skarbów tajemnych wymową Mienią się głębie wasze w godziny wieczorne! Nad senne lasy, ponad w zmierzch spowitą niwą Snuje się złote myśli dziewiczych przędziwo, Snują się cudnych marzeń nieskalane nici Tak wiotkie, że ich powiew ni wiatr nie uchwyci, A księżyc nikłe mary srebrnym światłem syci: „Jak dziwno mi na duszy, gdy słowiki dzwonią l gdy się kwiaty cicho nawołują wonią, Schylając głowy, kiedy wiatr się o nie otrze. Wtedy mi tęskno. W dale wyciągam ramiona, Chcę wołać kogoś, jakieś nieznane imiona, Choć przecie nie chcę odejść, rzucić siostry młodsze. Czasem zda się, że jestem gdzieś w książęcym gmachu I że idę przez cudne, królewskie pokoje. Przeszłam wszystkie, aż jedne spotkałam podwoje Zamknięte i wciąż stoję przed nimi w przestrachu, I złociste drzwi dłonią otworzyć się boję. Bo nie wiem, co oczyma tam za nimi znajdę, Co mnie za nimi czeka i gdzie przez nie zajdę. Chociaż gdzieś są nie znane mi dale i światy, Z wami zostanę, siostry kochane i kwiaty, Lecz tęskno mi i smutek łzą w me serce szepce, Choć tyle pięknych kwiatów mam w swojej izdebce." Dziewczyno nieskalana! Tyś lampą krysztalną, W której dłoń żadna światła nie zatliła jeszcze; Świątynią, kędy nigdy modlitwą proszalną Nie brzmiały żadne usta; księgą, w której wieszcze Słowa miłości jasnej dotąd nie wpisane; Tyś jest doliną górską, kędy wyzłacane Smugi słońca nie wpadły niosąc rozkosz ciepła; Tyś rzeką, co nie szumi, bo w lody zakrzepła; Tyś kwiatem, co pod kloszem zazdrośnie zamknięty Nikogo swojej woni nie darzy urokiem; Tyś lutnią, co nietknięta śpi w śnieniu głębokiem, Aż przyjdzie ten, co w hymn ją rozdzwoni prześwięty. Nieskalana! Od kwiatów, sióstr pójdziesz! Tęsknota Powiedzie cię! Otworzysz zwarte złote wrota - Lecz jeszcze oczu twoich przeczyste kryształy Nie zagrały skrą słońca... jeszcze nie przejrzały. Ciche kobiece oczy! O, tonie jeziorne! Jakiś kobold, zazdrosny pań skarbów bajecznych, Ukrył w głębinach waszych dziwy cudów wiecznych! Światy kobiecych oczu! O, tonie jeziorne, W dzień milczące błękitów odbitych posową, O, jak cudowną skarbów tajemnych wymową Mienią się głębie wasze w godziny wieczorne! Cichy niepokój szczęścia i słodkie zdziwienie Kładą pocałowania na dziewicze czoło, A z oczu mówi jasnych chwil błogie wspomnienie: "O, białe siostry moje! Otoczcie mnie wkoło! Słuchajcie, jestem w innym świecie, od was z dala! Lecz dziwnie myśl ma długiej nie pomni podróży, Czy mnie kwiatami strojny wóz przywiózł, czy fala? Może mnie kto niósł we śnie drogą, co nie nuży, Na obłoku w latawce-wichry zaprzężonym? O, siostry! Jak mi dziwno, żem ja tak daleko Poszła od was, a jednak wzrokiem zadziwionym Widzę was tutaj przy mnie, wasze włosy, rzeką Złotą płynące z czoła, całuje ustami I w dłonie swe ujmuję wasze białe ręce. Siostry! Wyście mię swymi poznały sercami, Choć jakieś inne dźwięki brzmią w mojej piosence. Pocałunek z kochanka ust pierwszy, nieznany, Wzięły me usta i już ja dziś nie ta sama. Poszłam z nim w dal i wprzód nas z tęcz marzonych brama Powitała, i szliśmy przez szlak różą słany, I już ja inna... Może nas dwie siostry było Jednym zwane imieniem? Pierwszy pocałunek Był dla jednej jak słodki cichej śmierci trunek. Umarła piękna, jasna, jak dziecię, co śniło - W kaplicy z białych lilij śni jej złota trumna. A z jej śmiercią powstałam ja, jej siostra, dumna, Piękniejsza, bo na niebie mym mam szczęścia łunę. Na lutni mojej duszy nową, złotą strunę Nawiązała dłoń droga. Struna hymnem drżąca Tryska Iskrami złotych akordów przecudnie! Siostry me! Przez pogodny cały życia ranek Chodziłam w cichym boru zadumana, śniąca, Nikłe słodycze malin zbierając w swój dzbanek. Gorącym pocałunkiem ust swoich południe Słoneczne przed mą duszą roztoczył kochanek, A maliny... gwiazdami zalśniły w mej dłoni. Będę mu siać je w duszę, kłaść na bladej skroni, Rzucać pod stopy! Będę skarbami rozrzutna! Mam szczęścia pełne dłonie i szczęścia bezmiarem Zasypię go, bom szczęściem szalona, okrutna! W czystym, dziewiczym ciele są strumienie senne, Nie obudzone, płynno rozmarzenia czarem. Jakieś tęsknoty drzemią w nich mroczne, bezdenne, Lecz pierwszy pocałunek upojny i długi Wlewa w nie złotych płynów gorejące strugi, Które wzbierają w piersi płomienistym żarem. Kochanku! Duszę całą dla cię spłomieniłam! Dla tęsknoty twej drogę w moje serce wyłam, Przylgnij spragnioną piersią do mej piersi bieli I pożary w niej wrące wyczuj przez me ciało! Weź w swą pierś mą pożogę, weź w ciebie mię całą I pij z mej duszy wieczny żar, aż nas spopieli!" Ciche kobiece oczy! O, tonie jeziorne! Jakiś kobold, zazdrosny pań skarbów bajecznych, Ukrył w głębinach waszych dziwy cudów wiecznych! Światy kobiecych oczu! O, tonie jeziorne, W dzień milczące błękitów odbitych posową, O, jak cudowną skarbów tajemnych wymową Mienią się głębie wasze w godziny wieczorne! W ciemnych oczach wulkany palą się tłumione I obwieszczają żarów spętanych zwycięstwo. Błyskawice drgną czasem w mroku utajone I gorące westchnienie przebiega drzew gęstwą: „O, przyjdź z weselną pieśnią w mą białą komnatę I puchar mój napełnij twego serca żarem. Weselną, strojną złotem przywdziojemy szatę I na łoże z róż padniem upojeni czarem! W dziewictwa mego bieli, co świeci jak słońce, Lecz lodem duszę mrozi, twojego przybycia Czekam, byś zbudził we mnie pocałunki wrące I uściskiem uściski nic wskrzesił do życia! Czekam twojego przyjścia! Gdy wśród fal pieszczoty, Zanurzona w strumienia przejrzystym krysztale, Poddaję śnieżne piersi słońca żądzy złotej, Czuję, że jesteś blisko, że idziesz wytrwale Ku wyciągniętym k'tobie tęsknie mym ramionom. I czekam ciebie w cichy wieczór, w złoty ranek; Szepce mi o przybyciu twym ku moim stronom Chopin, świetlany bladej mej duszy kochanek. Każda gama srebrzysta to śmiech mej nadziei, Każdy akord - westchnienie tęsknoty mej cichej, Co błąka się wśród liści drzew, aż w gwiazd rozwiei Umiera, jak w jesieni mrą kwiatów kielichy... Ale czasem wśród nocy bezsennych obawa U wezgłowia mojego łoża blada stawa, Szepcąc, że przejdziesz obok mnie nie dostrzeżony! I drżę jak dziecko w pustym zamknięte kościele, Gdy usłyszy huczące pogrzebowe dzwony, I drżę, że na śmiertelne upadnę pościele W przeddzień pierwszej z kochanka ust wielkiej rozkoszy! Wtedy ognie przerażeń krwawe mnie osaczą I wznoszę ręce w niebo bezmowną rozpaczą, Co duszę moją wiewem zatrutym pustoszy! Wtedy chciałabym, mając w piersi buntu piekło, Dziewictwo swe podeptać i plunąć nań szydem, Świat cały żądzą ku mnie oszalenić wściekłą, Słońcu bezczelnie nagim urągać bezwstydem! Rozkoszy! Daj mi róże gorące purpurą! Szałów, upojeń spowij mię płomienną chmurą!" Ciche kobiece oczy! O, tonie jeziorne! Jakiś kobold, zazdrosny pań skarbów bajecznych, Ukrył w głębinach waszych dziwy cudów wiecznych! Światy kobiecych oczu! O, tonie jeziorne, W dzień milczące błękitów odbitych posową, O, jak cudowną skarbów tajemnych wymową Mienią się głębie wasze w godziny wieczorne! Oczy blado jak gwiazdy, gdy więdną nad ranem, Oczy, których blask zmyły łzą wilgne powieki, Patrzą w dal ciemną, jakby za czemś ukochanem, Co odeszło i znikło na zawsze, na wieki, A spojrzenia ich taką rozpaczą się skarżą, Ze lilie umierają od nich nad jeziorem: „Z lasu mych tęsknot, kędym smutna, z bladą twarzą Błądziła, mój kochanek wiosennym wieczorem Wywiódł mię l wprowadził w słoneczne zacisze. A hymnem dla mnie było każde jego słowo: (Usty moimi u stóp twoich śnieżnych wiszę, Bogini z blasku pereł, z mórz piany! Królowo!) - - W omrocznych zmierzchów chwile myślą nie strzeżone, Gdy cienie przysłoniły me lica spłonione, Czar upojenia skuł nas uścisków obręczą. W ciszy jednym pragnieniem drżeliśmy płonącem, Jak dwa anioły, co przed jednym Bogiem klęczą, Jako dwaj ślepcy, co za jednym tęsknią słońcem... Powiedz mi, czy ogniwa owego łańcucha, Który z mą duszą silnie skował twego ducha, Były wykute z lodu, że nie miały siły I w pożarze naszego szału się stopiły? Czy owa tajna siejba miłosnej tęsknoty, Co przynaglała ku mnie twoich myśli loty, Tak głęboko zapadła w twej duszy bezedna, Ze jej znaleźć nie możesz? Patrz na mnie! Ja, biedna Żebraczka, błagam cicho jękiem prośby próżnej U zamkniętych drzwi twojej miłości jałmużny! Tyś był mi stalaktytem, co w mroku grot świta, A dusza ma to słońca promień szczerozłoty, Co wtedy tęczowymi barwami zakwita, Gdy się w kryształów twoich odbije przeźroczu. Nie ma dziś czego złocić w wszechświata bezkresie, Samotna błądzi, w pustkę ciemną blask swój niesie. Ach, gdzież pójdą spojrzenia mych stęsknionych oczu, Kto będzie zbierał z ust mych całunki gorące? Pragnienia me, gdy na świat wylecą drużyną, Błądzą długo po jakiejś ciemnej, głuchej łące I znów wracają do mnie wieczorną godziną, I współczują, że dla mnie ziemia taka pusta, Białe dłonie na oczy kładą mi litośnie, Jakby siostry, całują mnie w pobladłe usta, A ja płaczę, że żadne źdźbło dla mnie nie rośnie." Ciche kobiece oczy! O, tonie jeziorne! Jakiś kobold, zazdrosny pań skarbów bajecznych, Ukrył w głębinach waszych dziwy cudów wiecznych! Światy kobiecych oczu! O, tonie jeziorne, W dzień milczące błękitów odbitych posową, O, jak cudowną skarbów tajemnych wymową Mienią się głębie wasze w godziny wieczorne! "I błogosławiony owoc żywota twego..." Ziszczony macierzyństwa sen jasną pogodą Stroi kobiety duszę królewską i młodą, W oczach poczucie szczęścia lśni dumnym spokojem: "O, sny o mej piękności, sny o szczęściu mojem! Nie przychodźcie już do mnie, jak w dawne wieczory, By ze mną wieść obietnic pełne rozhowory. Miłości mojej cudny kwiat w owoc się iści Pod ochroną mej pieczy, jako w cieniu liści, Kwiat dziewiczego ciała rodzi złote grono, Co dojrzewa pod mego serca wierną strażą. Odejdźcie, mgliste mary dawne, w dal minioną. Oto idą i czoło tchem swym mi pomażą Duchy, co zapładniają pyłem łona kwiatów I przyjdą władne moce rodzących się światów I ziemi urodzajnej duch potężny, wielki, I duch płodnej Cybeli, szczodrej rodzicielki. I przyjdą wszystkie siły tajemne, wspaniałe, Skłonią mi się i stopy ucałują białe, A ziemia powie: (Dzięki ci! Czynisz mnie szczodrzejszą Bo więcej ust się karmić będzie z moich płodów. Przez ciebie nigdy łaski me się nie umniejsza.) A piękno powie: (Czary gór, jezior, ogrodów Rozrzucam. Sieję perły, aby dusze czyste Stroiły się w me skarby tęczowe, świetliste I z każdą nową duszą ludzką piękną, wzniosłą Jam bogatsze. Dzięki niosę! Me królestwo wzrosło!) A słońce powie: (Tyś mi bóstwem wszechmogącem. Jam wspanialsze, im bardziej rozrzutne i hojne. Gdyby mnie nikt nie widział, nie byłobym słońcem... Pokłon ci, płodna matko!) - Boże! Me spokojne Oczy ku tobie wznoszę z ufnością dziecięcą, Żadne pragnienia dawne serca mi nie nęcą. Patrzę na myśl twą wielką zamkniętą w wszechświecie. Daj, niech tak wielką duszę ma me przyszłe dziecię I tak piękną, jak były twoje sny tworzenia, I dobrą, jak twe serce w chwili odkupienia! Dziecię me, śnię dla ciebie silną myśl i ramię, Na piersi ci rycerstwa kładę jasne znamię, Bo trzeba ci mieć dumne i spokojne czoło I myśl błyskawicami lotną a wesołą, I oczy promień istf, niezmącone, jasne, By ciągle nimi patrzeć w głębie duszy własne, I.ócz umieć też z nich krzesać uderzenie gromu, Kiedy cień zwątpień stanie w progu twego domu." Kobioto-matko! Myślą baw na marzeń szczycie! O, święta, bo nosząca w sobie nowe życie! O, Domio Złoty, który miłość nawiedziła! Wieżo z Kości Słoniowej, z której wyjdzie siła! Naczynie Wzniosłe, pełne przyrody mądrości! Bramo, przez którą ludzkość idzie w dal przyszłości! O, Urno, w której drzemie życia tajemnica! Świątynio, w której tajnia śni zakrywszy lica! O, Ołtarzu, na którym misterium tajemne Odprawia Bóg nieznany, skryty w mroki ciemne! Nawet kamienie twarde, krwawiące, przydrożne Chronić będą twe stopy słabe, a tak możne! Żmija, świętości twojej mocą porażona, I dziki zwierz upadną do nóg twoich trwożne, Bo błogosławion owoc kobiecego łona! Światy kobiecych oczu! O, tonie jeziorne! Pełne tajemnych cudów i skarbów ukrytych, Pełne słów niezgadnionych, gdzieś na dnie wyrytych, O, oczy, tak wymowne w godziny wieczorne! Kategoria:Sny o potędze Kategoria:Leopold Staff Kategoria:Public domain w USA